This isn't exactly what I signed up for
by Walkerlurker
Summary: So Kylie Sinclair mentions that there are three female officers on board the Colorado...so I decided that Lieutenant Catherine 'Cat' Wells is one of them. This , it will follow the characters of last resort with this OC written in, hope it's good. I won't beg for reviews but they would be good, I can't get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks for anyone who reads.
1. Chapter 1

Petty Officer James King Grimaced as a jet of ice cold water washed over him, almost dislodging him from his position on the edge of the zodiac. He blinked the stinging salt water out of his eyes, keeping them focused on the wounded Petty Officer Barry Hopper who lay on the floor of the zodiac, a gaping wound in his chest, with was soaked with sticky blood, with the team's corpsman desperately trying to keep Hopper awake. The teams leader, Senior Chief Petty Officer Gil Langston sat at the front of the wave tossed craft, calling for pickup urgently. Suddenly, out of the ocean, the giant hulk of the USS Colorado appeared through the dark blue water, tossing the zodiac up, making James almost fall off once again.

Ten minutes later, the team was crammed into the sick bay, with Hopper on a bed, now unconscious. Both the team's corpsman and the Subs doctor were around him, doing some kind of medical magic that James couldn't get his head around.  
'That was some heavy stuff came after you boys. anything we should know?' Said a deep, almost weathered-sounding voice behind James, making him turn. Three men, and a woman-The captain, XO, COB and a younger woman, with blonde hair and a pretty face. The voice had come from the COB.  
'Thanks' for the pickup, sir's, and ma'am . How long till we can get our man to a proper hospital?' Gil asked, straightening his posture, but not quite standing to attention.  
'we're headed towards the Eisenhower group. Should be there in five hours or so, we should be able to keep him stable until then.' Captain Chaplin replied. James stood next to Gil suddenly catching the eye of the younger woman, giving her a quick smile. She looked down awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

An hour later, James sat around a relatively stable Hopper. Fisher, the corpsman, had gone to get coffee, leaving James alone with Hopper. The door opened. The young woman that had been standing next to the COB, XO and Captain. She was holding a cup in her hand.  
'Um...hey...I thought you could use this. It's not good, but it's hot.' She said, handing him the cup. James took a sip, gratefully.  
'Thanks, Lieutenant.' He answered. He couldn't say he didn't find her a little annoying, all he wanted right now was some time alone with his friend, but to be fare, she was just trying to help.  
'You...you can call me Cat if you want...I...I mean, everyone else does, and I hear you guys don't exactly use the formalities much.' She said, taking a seat in the corner of the room.  
'OK, cat, do me a favour and...' James didn't get time to finish his sentence-Lieutenant Grace Shepherd and Commander Sam Kendall burst through the door, making the young officer jump.  
'Hey, we need you on the Con, now!' Shouted Grace, breathlessly. Cat stood up and ran after them, James sat up a lot slower, following a few feet behind.  
'Sir, what the hell's going on?' Yelled Cat, as she ran through the boats cramped quarters.  
'We've got a fire order against Pakistan, through the Antarctic network!' Sam Said, as they stopped at the Con.  
'Pakistan? Then why the Antarctic network? Are we in a shooting war?'

James was hiding stealthily just outside the Con, listening the everything that had been said. A wave of panic shot through him. Pakistan? Jesus, world war 3 was about to start because of him. He heard a heated discussion between the Captain and COB, debating whether to fire. A few minutes later, he and Gil burst into the con.  
'What the hell's going on? why are you refusing orders?' Gil queried, loudly, making Cat step back a few steps.  
'There not your orders to see!' Sam boomed, taking a step towards James. The SEAL instinctively drew his weapon, shoving Sam against the wall. Gil drew on the Captain.  
'There's no way were leaving without seeing those orders!' Gil said, glaring into the Captains eyes.  
'Why don't we all put our weapons down, and figure this out without starting a fire fight on a submarine?' Cat yelled above the rabble, surprising the crew a little. The noise died down a little, and she began to feel the uncomfortable sensation of everyone in the room staring at her. Then another panicked voice came.  
'Sir, we have inbound cruise missile!' cried Lieutenant Cahill in panic. Next came the rabble of panicked yells. James grabbed on to one of the poles, simultaneously holstering his weapon, bracing for impact.  
The impact was more frightening, more bone-rattling and more damaging than James could ever have imagined. He slipped, finding himself lying on the floor, grabbing onto the pole for dear life. When the sub finally crashed into the ocean floor, He sat up looking for Gil instinctively. As his eyes searched the floor, almost alive with moaning bodies, he noticed the young looking Lieutenant, Cat, struggling to her feet, a small cut on her forehead. He stood up walking to her, and giving her a hand up.


	2. Chapter 2

James sat on the wooden chair at his table in the picturesque bar, gently sipping at the scotch in his hand. He kept his left hand clutched tightly around Gil's Dog tags. It was a tradition on his SEAL team-when a team member was killed, one member of the team took his dog tags. James currently was in possession of three sets of dog tags. Losing team members was nothing new, but no-body ever got used to it.  
'Hey...' A voice said behind him, as he caught sight of LT. Wills in the corner of his eye.  
'Hey, Cat, can I get you a drink?' He replied, noticing a slight smile begin to spread its way across her face.  
'I'm on duty, James. Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be as well?'She questioned, sitting down opposite him.  
'Duty?' He scoffed, frowning. 'I've had enough of duty.'  
'How patriotic.' Cat answered, with a sarcastic smirk. James didn't answer. Instead he gazed of into the distance, his face had no trace of expression. Footsteps across the wooden floor interrupted the awkward silence. A short, but muscular man was standing at the front of the table, with his hand on a pistol. Several other men, most with thickly muscled torso's stood behind him. Cat instinctively reached for the berretta pistol holstered at her leg. King did the same.  
'I'm afraid I have to ask your intentions towards my peaceful little island?' The short man at the front said, with a thick accent.  
'You're island? I'm guessing you mean the island that you terrorise and pillage for anything that gets you money...drugs, girls, guns? Well I guess it's nothing compared to the boomer parked in the bay over there.' King said, narrowing his eyes, and flicking the hammer down on the back of his pistol, tightening his grip.  
'The people of my island respect me. They look up to me. And in turn I get them what they need. You may consider me a thug, but the people here consider me a leader. And a business man.' The short man replied, glaring at James.  
'He's first.' James said, gesturing towards one of the men. 'He's the only real shooter in your bunch, so he goes first. Chubby over there's goanna need two in the head to make sure his fat ass goes down, so two he gets. and Whilst stumpy over there fumbles for the gun in his back waistband, he gets two in the chest. Then there you. You I'm goanna shoot straight through the neck. That was, as you beg me for your life, you won't be able to make a sound.' He said, sitting back in his chair, keeping his expression blank.

Cat couldn't help but stare at the natural beauty of the sunset on the shore of the island. After spending most of the day scared out of her mind, it was good to unwind. She felt a smile begin to flicker it's was across her freckled face. Brannon, Cortez and Red had been sent to observe the rest of the island. She liked to think it was a sign the captain trusted her, but had nagging feeling he was trying to get her out of his way.  
'Hey, Lieutenant, we got company.' She heard, as Cortez ran over to her. Turning, she noticed two jeeps slowing to a halt. Armed men began running out, surrounding them. It was futile to raise their own weapons-she may have been an officer on a submarine, not a SEAL, but she recognised a kill zone. They were outnumbered, outgunned, and surrounded on all sides. She lowered her pistol, followed by her fellow crew members. Raising her hands in surrender. The man from the bar stepped forward. She tried to look confident. Cat took a deep breath, trying to not sound scared.  
'We can negotiate...I..I'm an officer in the United States Navy...There are rules of...' She didn't get to finish, as he landed a harsh slap across her face. She flinched as the hand impacted, cutting her lip. Brannon stepped forward angrily, but he was kicked to his knees. Cat felt something smash into her head, causing her to momentarily black out. She began to lose feeling, as things went dark around her, she felt a bag being forces over her head. She didn't have the energy to struggle as the world around her vanished.


End file.
